1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test systems and methods for testing camera modules and, particularly, to a test system and method for testing a camera module having a voice coil motor (VCM).
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice coil motors are widely employed as focusing drivers for camera modules in various kinds of electronic devices. Before a camera module having a VCM is assembled to an electronic device, it is tested to determine if a response time of the VCM is within an acceptable range. The response time is a period of time it takes for the VCM to drive a lens from an initial position to a focusing position. Currently, the response time is usually tested by a test system having a laser range-finder. When testing, the VCM is activated to focus, the laser range-finder records a distance from the initial position to the focusing position, and the test system also simultaneously records the moment of the initial position and the moment of reaching the focusing position. Therefore, the response time which is equal to the moment of reaching focusing position minus the moment of the initial position, is obtained by the test system. However, sometimes the distance is inaccurately recorded because the VCM is so tiny the test result may be imprecise.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a test system and method for testing a camera module having a VCM, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.